Alfred, el de la patrulla
by Cabbyt
Summary: Ah... El enamoramiento juvenil es una cosa compleja y algo loca, sobretodo si tienes a tus amigos ahí para recordártelo cada dos por tres. Two-shot.
1. Alfred, el de la patrulla

_Hola, aquí de nuevo reportándome luego de mil años (Feliz año atrasado)_

_Me gustaría agradecerle a la usuario de Wattpad Camilacastro12 por ser mi Beta en esta corta historia, chica, sin ti no sé qué haría.  
>También a todas las personitas que leen esto, que es por y para ustedes.<em>

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Ya sin más preámbulo los dejo con..._

* * *

><p><span><strong> * Alfred, el de la patrulla. * <strong>

-Elizabeth ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que NO me gusta? –Arthur se estaba empezando a hastiar de la actitud de su compañera. Estaba allí, sacrificando su poco tiempo libre para acompañarla después de clases a hacer patrulla escolar. Básicamente, a ayudar a niñitos ingratos y sudorosos a subirse a sus autos. Iban despreocupadamente por el pasillo de los casilleros, creyendo que eran los únicos que se encontraban allí.

—Claro que no te gusta, guapetón, te fascina –Ella caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa juguetona, casi felina. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, pero este la apartó con prisa. Probablemente no era un gesto muy cortés de su parte, pero de 'Eli' no podía esperar nada bueno. — ¿O me vas a negar que cuándo sale de gimnasia no te lo quedas mirando con ojitos embobados?

No podía negar eso, sobretodo cuándo estaban en el almuerzo y 'por accidente' se lo quedaba mirando. Ok, sí, le atraía un poquito demasiado ¿Pero qué vería el otro en él? Un cabello bastante desordenado, el acento que al principio era interesante y al final nadie entendía, pero por sobretodo las llamativas cejas que enmarcaban sus ojos verdosos. Todo un sueño hecho realidad. La mirada decepcionada que sustituyó a la furiosa llamó la atención de Eli, que paró sus carcajaditas y abrazó a su estoico amigo de repente.

—Eh, no te desanimes ¿Sí? Tú mismo dijiste que era 'Tremendo imbécil' ¿No? Si no es ese es otro. —Soltó a su amigo y volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias Eli —Arthur sonrió sinceramente y pensó que de ahora en adelante darían el tema por terminado.

— ¿Pero ya viste? Me tocó con él a mi lado ayer ¡Ah! No se veía tan patán cómo todos lo ponen.  
>Eso pensó.<p>

—Calla de una buena vez, mujer. Estas paredes tienen oídos —Arthur de nuevo se sonrojó, las cosas haciendo clic en su mente. El motivo por el que su vieja amiga le pedía quedarse era… — ¡Pero tú estás imbécil! Espera… ¡El imbécil soy yo! Claro que si me pongo junto a ti el 'hero' ni vendrá, porque verán que te estoy ayudando. ¡Ha!

Arthur y un grupito más decidieron acoger el apodo 'hero' para el estudiante estadounidense con el motivo de no rayarle tanto el nombre ni que en un desliz se diera cuenta que era la comidilla de cada día, pero al parecer el chisme se filtró al curso inmediatamente superior, dónde MUY posiblemente Alfred F. Jones sabría que lo llamaban así por la vez en que al agarrar a su admirador secreto del brazo evitó que se rompiera la cara contra el suelo. En ese punto ya estaban subiendo las escaleras que conectaban con el bloque de los maestros, su destino siendo el cuarto de utilería dónde se encontraban las gorras y las señales de tránsito que ellos y sus compañeros necesitarían. Elizabeth venía hablando de que era cierto lo del día anterior y que si quería le preguntara a Feliciano, el líder de la patrulla.

— ¡Casi deja caer la maleta de tu hermanito! Cómo si el hero… -Ambos pararon lo que estaban haciendo. Eli porque una mano se posó de repente en su boca, y Arthur porque unos ojos se posaron de repente en los suyos. En plena puerta del cuarto de utilería estaba el objeto de la conversación con cara de confundido por la repentina interrupción de la charla que se escuchaba desde allí, junto a él un chico albino que miró de arriba a abajo a la acompañante del inglés. Ambos se querían morir, una de la risa y el otro de la vergüenza.

***٩(˘◡˘)۶***

Decidieron ubicarse bajo el arbolito del otro lado de la calle, allí llegaba una ligera brisa y los autos no eran muchos. Arthur comía una paleta de pistacho mientras su amiga se cruzaba y dejaba caer los brazos cada cinco segundos, desesperada por el calor y la falta de trabajo. Cómo lo habían predicho, Alfred no se había aparecido por ese lado de la calle, pero tampoco hizo acto de presencia cuándo llamaron a la lista. Esto decepcionó un poco a ambos, pero gracias a Dios Eli decidió cambiar el tema hacia la película que verían la próxima semana. Arthur estaba un poco atontado por la alta temperatura, así que se limitaba a seguir comiendo su paleta y a asentir cuándo su interlocutora hacía una pausa en su relato. Cuándo finalizó la hora el inglés seguía mirando a un punto indescifrable, hasta que sintió que se le colgaban del cuello.

—Arthieeee… Hoy no te puedo acompañar a cuidar de Peter, he quedado con Emma para ver unas películas —Elizabeth se mecía despreocupadamente, cómo si le estuviera informando en vez de pidiéndole disculpas.

—Despégate, traidora. —Ambos sabían que no era por el asunto de su hermanito menor. Aún así, no hizo ningún movimiento más que apartar la vista

— ¡Qué dramático eres! Pfft, ahí te ves —Diciendo esto Eli tomó su mochila de la base del árbol y salió con paso firme hacia el auto de la madre de su amiga, que tenía unos buenos quince minutos esperándola, pero este teatro cayó al suelo cuándo antes de entrar al tan preciado aire acondicionado ella le guiñara un ojo.

Arthur también dejó caer su máscara y se despidió con la mano de ambas chicas que parecían decirle algo, o más bien advertirle algo, quién sabe qué locura estarían tramando. Se encogió de hombros y fue a coger su mochila de dónde su amiga húngara la había cogido hace unos pocos instantes. Los sucesos del día que se repetían en su cabeza no hicieron más que hacer que acelerara el paso y agarrara sus cosas con violencia, unos bolígrafos se salieron pero esto no hizo que se detuviera en su trayectoria. ¡Pero quién se creía ella! Por muy compinches que fueran y todo, no tenía el más mínimo derecho de meterse en algo que… ¡Que ni siquiera existía! Ah, pero cuándo ella revoloteó sus pestañas hacia el 'chico del piano' (o 'estiradito') no llegó a decir ni mu. Eso era, al día siguiente se la devolvería en la cafetería cuando estiradito estuviera practicando en el auditorio y…

**_¡Ping!  
><em>**  
>— ¡Bloody Hell! —Algo le golpeó en toda la cara, haciéndole caer sentado y que dejara sus planes de venganza para después. Ahora lo que le importaba era saber si no se había roto la nariz, porque de ser verdad le lanzaría un maleficio a quién quiera que fuese. Al abrir los ojos registró que era una pelota de baloncesto que -según los lamentos que se escuchaban- pertenecía a la escuela y se había salido de esta misma. También vio que alguien se acercaba a su lado, y no tenía el uniforme de gimnasia sino el de diario. Claro, era de la manada de descerebrados que se quedaba en la tarde sin permiso y dejaba la cancha hecha una porquería.<p>

Levantó la vista un poco más y de nuevo el verde oliva se encontró con el azul cielo con el que tanto le gustaba soñar en clase, y aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie más que su psicólogo, también en el baño. Al sacudir su cabeza su mirada cayó en las paredes de la escuela que, aparte de ser muy altas tenían barreras de seguridad. Así que la tesis inicial de que la pelota se había salido quedaba descartada… El tremendo imbécil mínimo iba saliendo con sus amiguchos y le tiraron 'sin querer' la pelota, y claro cómo Alfred es el más bobo lo mandaron pedir disculpas. De repente, el ya tan mencionado héroe se puso delante de nuestro atontado protagonista, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

—Dude ¿Are you ok? —Dijo Alfred antes de recibir un revés en la mano que tan cortésmente estaba brindando, dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

'La manada de descerebrados' empezó a chiflar y a vitorearlos, aumentando aún más la rabia de Arthur. Entre la pequeña multitud sobresalían el albino de antes y un estudiante que según las malas lenguas era danés. Pero preguntarás ¿Por qué sobresalen? La respuesta a eso es que ambos estaban agitando sus suéteres en aire y gritando cosas tipo 'llévalo a un motel'. Suficiente, Arthur había tenido suficiente. Se levantó del suelo y aprovechó para recoger los bolígrafos y seguir derechito a la parada de autobuses, o eso le hubiera gustado hacer.

— ¡Lo siento! —Gritó el de ojos azules, tomando impulso para la corta carrera hasta el británico, que se detuvo al sentir un agarre en su muñeca. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, uno con una sonrisa majadera y el otro con una expresión de desconcierto y fastidio en su cara. — Mira eh… Mi hermano me debe estar esperando en la salida trasera así que ¿te gustaría que te lleve a casa?

Arthur se quedó estático unos segundos, las orejas cambiando de tono en un dos por tres. El 'hero' lo iba a llevar a su casa, en carrito. ¿Y si era de esas pandillas raras? No, él no hacía más nada que jugar Halo y practicar fútbol americano ¿Y si su familia es peligrosa? No, sus padres eran médicos y estaban en una misión en uno de esos lugares abandonados del país. Además sus respectivos hermanos mayores eran amigos… Caramba, hasta empezaba a parecer un acosador. Finalmente salió de su embotamiento y respondió — Si con eso me puedo ahorrar un poco de dinero… No te ilusiones, no significa que tenga muchas ganas de ir contigo. Y ya suéltame que los otros no dejan de gritar tonterías.

Alfred por su parte rió sonoramente y le soltó la muñeca, para luego despedirse de sus amigos con la mano y empezar a caminar, indicando el camino hacia el auto de su hermano. Arthur no replicó nada, sólo dio un resignado suspiro acompañado de una leve maldición en su idioma natal.

Definitivamente, Eli se moriría.


	2. Arthur, el de la biblioteca

**_Advertencias: _**_No sé cómo escribir la manera de hablar de Suecia, perdón por eso._

Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Arthur, el de la biblioteca.*<span>**

Con pasos pesados Alfred se arrastraba hacia la biblioteca, no por voluntad propia sino porque su gran gusto por procrastinar las cosas hizo que fuera el último en pedir prestado uno de los ejemplares del libro de matemáticas. El clima no ayudaba mucho, pero por lo menos eso significaba que pronto se despediría de ese suplicio… Si es que se ponía serio y se las arreglaba para no ir a la escuela de verano. Por lo menos si se quedaba recuperando no tendría que ir a la casa de su abuela Petunia a acomodar las ''cincuenta y ocho porcelanas finas que me trajo tu abuelo de la china'' ni tampoco escuchar por enésima vez la historia de cada una de ellas. ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo más probable era que de todas maneras le tocara recuperar y de nuevo escuchar el interminable sermón de su madre por teléfono, porque oh sí, tener un hermano lambiscón que les informa a tus padres cada movimiento que haces es lo mejor que te puede pasar en el mundo.

Mientras pensaba todo esto una chica morena de un curso inferior le quedaba mirando para luego irse de prisa, quizá pertenecía al club de admiradoras presumiblemente inexistente. ¿Qué les atraía? Estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano, sí, pero su complexión física era promedio (Y su amado McDonald's no ayudaba mucho). Ojos azules enmarcados con lentes resaltaban sobre su piel bronceada y cabellera rubia, pero en esa academia extrañamente se encontraban más especímenes con genes recesivos cómo ese… Dios, biología lo estaba afectando. Pero en fin. En san Valentín podía encontrar su casillero lleno de cartas de amor perfumadas, chocolates entre otras cosas, hasta en una ocasión se encontró con una caja de condones. El simple recuerdo lo hacía estremecer.

**_¡Puff!_**

En su extremadamente parsimonioso camino hacia una estantería, sus pensamientos varios le nublaron la vista y le hicieron tropezar contra una mesa que tenía una pila de tristes y gordos libros, que cayeron de esta sin gracia alguna. Inmediatamente sintió una presencia tras de sí, cómo si esta hubiese estado allí desde su mismo nacimiento y él no la hubiera notado sino hasta ahora. Lentamente se volteó, y lo primero que le saltó a la vista fueron un par de cejotas, que inmediatamente pasaron a segundo plano cuándo sus ojos encontraron su camino hacia lo que había debajo de ellas. Un par de ojos verdes lo examinaban como juzgándolo silenciosamente, mientras su dueño se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba el momento oportuno para fulminarlo.

—Buenos días a usted también… Jones ¿No? —El joven frente a él no esperó respuesta y se apresuró a recoger los textos entre los que, ahora fijándose, estaba el que necesitaba. Según lo que sabía, este chico se llamaba… Eh… Bueno, comenzaba con A. Pero el apellido era Kirkland, y tenía acento británico. Eso lo salvaría de una situación un tanto incómoda.

El chirriar de una silla contra el suelo lo volvió a sacar de sus cavilaciones y en un segundo ya se encontraba ayudando a su compañero, que lo recibió a su lado con una especie de gruñido. Viró la mirada hacia su destino original, y notó que aquel ejemplar del texto en efecto era el último que quedaba.

Genial, simplemente genial.

—Esto… ¿Vas a necesitar ese libro? —Inquirió Alfred cuando ya habían recogido el pequeño desorden, mirando a los ojos a su acompañante. El siguiente set de palabras salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas con claridad —Porque bueno, siendo que eres de un curso inferior y no creo que puedas manejar esos temas… No me malentiendas, ni siquiera yo puedo resolverlos bien, aunque si me esfuerzo podría…

Kirkland deslizó el libro a través de la mesa hacia Alfred, sin decir nada a cambio, sólo rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para perderse de nuevo entre los múltiples volúmenes escolares. De repente, algo pareció hacer clic en la mente de Alfred. ¿Acaso este no era el hermanito de Scott, el amigo de su hermano? Ya sabía que ese apellido le sonaba familiar, pero aún no recordaba su nombre.

Bueno, él tampoco debía tener el suyo, así que estaba bien. Además ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para almorzar, pero si el universo tenía misericordia quizá haya sobrado una hamburguesa, aunque un hot dog no estaría nada mal.

*******（っ＾▿＾）*******

El hambriento americano se desplomó en la única silla vacía de la última mesa de la cafetería, sus amigos la habían guardado para él. Traía el libro en una mano y el dinero del almuerzo arrugado en la otra. Nada, no había conseguido comprar nada en la cafetería, ni siquiera una puerca ensalada. El resto de las personas que allí se encontraba se lo quedaron mirando como pidiendo una explicación, pero sólo una se atrevió a hacerlo.

—Te has tardado ¿Otra vez tratando de liarte a la bielorrusa? —Un chico con cabello que parecía casi imposible de mantener, por lo empuntado que estaba, preguntó mientras le pasaba un plato desechable con lo que parecían ser papas fritas… Algo es algo. Alfred negó con la cabeza y se metió cuantas frituras pudo rápidamente a la boca.

—Es que…—La escena de ver al americano hablando con la boca llena de masa amarilla asqueó a varios presentes, que se giraron y cambiaron de tema rápidamente. Gilbert, un joven albino con un estómago de acero, le extendió lo que quedaba de su refresco de cola. Alfred la recibió y por fin pudo tragar las poco crujientes papitas. —Tenía que recoger el libro de matemáticas de la biblioteca.

— ¿Y para eso te demoraste tanto? —Esta vez fue Gilbert quién continuó con el interrogatorio. —A saber con quién te encontraste allí.

—Uh, nadie importante, sólo con el hermano de Scott. —Al decir esto, Alfred notó cómo sus amigos abrían los ojos como platos y aguantaban las ganas de reír. — ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿Arthur? —Gracias Mathias, ahora Alfred podrá dormir tranquilo. El danés intercambió una mirada con el albino alemán, para luego fijarla su hambriento amigo.

— Sí ¿Pasa algo?

—Lo que pasa —Intervino una voz del otro extremo de la mesa, perteneciente a un noruego que al parecer estaba cansado de la situación. Miró a Alfred a los ojos y prosiguió —Es que Arthur se te queda mirando cada vez que puede, y estos sujetos a los que llamas 'amigos' hicieron una apuesta para ver dentro de cuánto tiempo te hablaba.

El centro de la conversación miró a sus amigos con lo que parecía confusión y una pizca de dolor. Su madre siempre le dijo que los más leales eran los menos esperados, '_gracias mommy, espero que me traigas un…'_

—Apuesta en la que ambos, con lo huecos que son, obviamente saldrían perdiendo. —El noruego estiró el brazo hacia la mesa con la mano extendida, a lo cual Gilbert y Mathias empezaron a buscar sus billeteras.

'_Olvídalo mom'  
><em>  
>—Wow Lukas, qué aguafiestas eres. —Dijo Mathias mientras le entregaba al aludido la mitad de lo que sería su mesada, seguido de Gilbert que también hizo lo mismo. Para ese momento Alfred ya se había acabado sus papitas y estaba a punto de comerse el plástico si no hubiese sido porque Tino, uno de los allí presentes, se ofreció a llevar toda la basura a la caneca.<p>

De repente sintió una gélida brisa pasarle por la espalda, cómo aquella que sintió en la biblioteca. Se giró lentamente aprovechando el cambio de tema hacia una fiesta que darían el sábado, y confirmó sus sospechas. Aquella presencia estaba a unas mesas de distancia en diagonal, pero parecía charlar desinteresadamente con unos gemelos y la chica morena de antes. Se quedó por unos pocos instantes observándolo picar su (puerca) ensalada con monotonía, pero fueron suficientes para que sus autoproclamados amigos lo notaran.

— ¡Jones! —Gilbert asestó un manotazo a la superficie de la mesa, que hizo brincar al mencionado en su asiento. Todos los presentes empezaron a reír, obviamente menos Alfred. — ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres la ayuda del asombroso yo para conquistarlo?

—Si va a terminar cómo lo hiciste tú con Elizabeth… No thank you, bro. —El angloparlante tomó de nuevo su libro y se disponía a irse, pero una mano lo tomó y haló de nuevo a su asiento. Mathias.

— ¿Entonces sí planeas salir con él? —Tino, que volvía de botar la basura, preguntó con una pizca de su típica alegría.

—T' ayud'ré a cons'guir una esp'sa tan buena c'mo la mía —Un chico con unos lentes parecidos a los de Alfred habló por primera vez del asunto en toda la tarde, haciendo referencia a Tino que ahora forzaba una sonrisa.

Arthur, si creías que lo sufrías era malo, ahora imagínalo seis veces peor… Ojalá les sea leve.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Si les gustó por favor déjenme un review diciéndome lo que piensan, y si no les gustó también para saber qué tengo que mejorar.<br>__¡Nos vemos luego!_


End file.
